With the increasingly developed technologies, the applications of computer are also diversified. Various kinds of peripheral products for computers are developed and introduced into markets at extremely quick speed to satisfy the consumers' demands. Under the concept of Time is Money in the current industrial society, it is necessary for a computer to process data as quick as possible. Therefore, the central processing unit (CPU) of a computer has been developed to have extremely high operation speed. Similarly, when the Internet has been highly developed and popularized, the connection of users to different networks has been upgraded from dial-up to broadband to increase the computer's processing speed and save more time. Thus, various peripherals and driving and driven elements for computers must also be designed to provide the same quick processing speed as the CPU. Under this circumstance, cables between the CPU and the driving and driven elements for transmitting signals are very important, and connectors provided at two ends of the cables are particularly important in terms of good signal transmission. While signals are transmitted via the connectors at high speed, the terminals of the connectors inevitably mutually interfere with one another due to a magnetic effect from current, and might be interfered by external interference sources to result in reduced data transmission speed and slow computer processing speed.
FIGS. 21 and 22 are exploded perspective and assembled sectional views, respectively, of a conventional interference-proof connector. As shown, the connector includes a plastic core 130 having a front part enclosed with a steel case 136, and a rear part to which an insertion element 131 is inserted; two signal cables 135 connected to upper and lower sides of the insertion element 131; and two outer covers 132 closed onto upper and lower sides of the insertion element 131 to locate above and below the two signal cables 135. A plurality of terminals 1302 and isolating plates 1303 are inserted into the plastic core 130. The insertion element 131 is provided at upper and lower surfaces with a plurality of isolating ribs 1311, so that a groove is formed between two adjacent isolating ribs 1311 for one terminal 1302 on the plastic core 130 to seat therein. The outer covers 132 are provided at a front side with a plurality of receiving slots 1331 for separately receiving one row of conductive plates 133 therein, and at an inner side with a plurality of isolating ribs 134, which abut on a top of the isolating ribs 1311 on the insertion element 131, so that the conductive plates 133 in the outer covers 132 form isolating layers enclosing the terminals. Therefore, the terminals are isolated from one another to prevent mutual interference between them.
The above-structured connector has the following disadvantages:    1. When the signals are transmitted via the terminals at high speed, the magnetic effect from the current between the terminals is absorbed by the conductive plates 133 in the outer covers. However, electromagnetic interference (EMI) tends to occur at the terminals in the plastic core that are not covered with the conductive plates, and therefore has adverse influence on the signal transmission speed and stability at the connector.    2. There might be static electricity produced around the terminals of the connector due to some external environmental factors, and static electricity forms an interference source of signal transmission.    3. The connector might be affected by interference sources in the external environments to have reduced transmission speed and stability.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved connector, so that terminals of the connector do not mutually interfere with one another during signal transmission at high speed, and are isolated from external EMI or crosstalk to ensure quicker and more stable transmission of signals.